I'm The Right One
by Zedji
Summary: Itachi and deidara, mother and father figures, two brother Sasuke Naruto, hidden feeling come open, schoolmates and the gang becomes  suspicious with the two brothers. did i mention a heated Pein might come inbetween. R:M for the later Chapters.
1. Responsible

Title: I'm The Right One

Author: Zedji

Editor: Wolf :IconxTeknoWolfx:

Pairing: SasukexNaruto

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language.

Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to meh. Only the story line.

-Summary-

Itachi and Deidara have been going out since both of there family's passed away. In the Uchiha family, Sasuke lived and in the Uzumaki family Deidara younger brother Naruto lived. Now living in one home together 4 boys are like a family, years passed and now Sasuke and Naruto are 17. Deidara is the mother of the household by how much he worries about everyone and Itachi is the father figure by how he supports everyone in the house. For the young boys its hard for them to see each other as "brothers" because of deep feelings within, but they tried to ignored it. At school Sasuke is the popular one like always and Naruto is the one that's always away from Sasuke and everyone else in school except with his group call the akatsuki.

* * *

'beep!...beep!...beep! The alarm clock roared early in the morning. The blonde slowly shifted in his bed not even remotely trying to get up.

"Naruto! Wake up, now!" The long haired blonde argued at his younger brother from the other side of the door.

"hm…" [still half asleep]

"Now!"

"alright…"

"If you don't get up, I won't cook ramen"

The blonde raced off the bed...

"A-alright!,alright! I'm up 'mother'!" The blonde shouted across his room.

The other blonde at the hallway smirked from his victory before leaving.

Sasuke walked out from the bathroom to find the same onyx eyes starring back at him

"Good morning foolish younger brother!"

"hn"

"Don't you think that isn't the proper way to greet your nii-san?"

The young raven looked at his brother with his famous Uchiha glare and walked passed him to the kitchen where Deidara was cooking breakfast.

'_He's such a women'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke-kun! You haven't been eating at school lately so sit down and eat with us."

"hn.." he sat at the far off seat.

Itachi came downstairs to take a seat at the table, Shocked to see his younger brother because he hardly eats with them. He looks over to his lover and smiled he sat in his normal seat like what he always does. _'Deidara really has these boys in check'_ Itachi chuckled to himself.

"Alright! I'll be there in 5mins… Hell yeah! I can't wait!, okai! okai! See ya!" Right before the blonde clicked to end the call he blushes as he realizes what he heard though the receiver

"u-u-uh m-me too?" He smiles and shuts his phone as he races down the stairwell, rushing to leave

"I-I'm leaving!" The spiked blonde shouted.

"Naruto!" Deidara yelled causing the boy to stop.

"y-yeah?"

"where you think your going?"

Naruto pointed to the door. "to meet P-pein." He blushed lightly.

Sasuke noticed and let out an 'humph'

"Pein? Your still with that kid!" Deidara shouted

"W-whaa? Shut up you bustard! Me and Pein are only friends!"

"hm, sit and eat now!" The long haired blonde said coldly.

Naruto pouted and huffed making his way to the seat that was in front of Sasuke.

"What! are you lookin at Teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Naruto, repeat your brother" Deidara said swing his fork at the younger blondes face

"What! Brother?" Naruto stood at his seat pointing at Sasuke

"This Teme is nothing to me" Naruto saw Sasuke as a rival all these years as Sasuke became cold hearted towards Naruto.

"Naruto. Respect." A voice smooth as silk sent chills running down the blonds spine. Than he noticed it was Itachi right next to him glaring sharply.

"h-hai.." The blonde said quickly taking his seat. "g-gomen"

The four boys sat and ate like an normal family.

_'This is what I have to live with day and night two couples of mother and father figures and a cold hearted Sasuke. Sigh.. I want to meet up with Pein already this family get-togethers are annoying, but Sasuke always been so cold to me back when we were kids he always-'_

Sasuke interrupted the blonde thoughts.

"Dobe, are you planning to come to class today?"

Naruto mouth fell open

'T-this bustard! Why would he speak about that..and here of all places! Shit! I hate him!'

Naruto noticed two heated glares where latched out on him

"Na-ru-to?" Deidara said with an killer aura.

"Oh! Look at the time! It almost time for school, bai bai!" the blonde stood quickly and dashed out the house as fast as he could

'Damn that Sasuke! He is going to pay, big time!'

Running and panting the entire way to the back of the school yard without stopping just incase his older brother wanted to chase him down. That's when Naruto noticed his group, the akatsuki. There was a total of 5 including himself. He walks over to the group of four, Pein, Tobi, Sasori, and Kisame.

"Naru-senpaiii!"Tobi said waving his arms in the air like a madman

Naruto grinned at them as he made his way in the group

"S-sorry I was late"

"Yeah, you usually come running when Pein calls you" Kisame teased, Sasori chuckled.

"s-shut up water breather!" Naruto said embarrassed with an light pink blush across his cheeks.

Pein smirked at the blonde and then wrapped one arm over his shoulder and bent down next to Naruto's ear.

"Oh no, Naruto I think the group is on to us" Pein couldn't help himself to tease his lil kyuubi

"w-whaa!" Naruto blushed deepen, shoving Pein but couldn't

"a-and you! Stop giving these guys ideas,w-we have nothing going on!" Naruto pouted

"Ne!Ne! Naru-chan, your blushing!" Tobi said poking the blonde red cheeks

"Ugh! I've had it! Im going to class!, cause apparently Teme ratted me out this morning!" Naruto said as he released himself from Pein and stomped away. Leaving a speechless group behind. Still can't believe lil kyuubi said he was going to go to class.

The ice prince sat in class with his group of friends, Neji, Kiba, Lee, and two fan girls Ino and Sakura, he was bored out of his mind and couldn't believe want he is now responsible in doing, Sasuke sighed.

**Flashback**

Having a heated Deidara early in the morning is a pain.

Itachi was holding the long haired blond from going after the younger one

"Deidara, clam down!" Itachi said trying to pull him away from the door.

"Hell no! I'm going to bomb that blondes shit until the blast give him some sense in his damn mind!"

"okai,okai but just don't go"

"Why the hell not!" The heated blonde said to his lover

Itachi sighed. "Your just in your boxers and with a apron on, that's why"

Deidara blushed "ugh! Sasuke!"he said pointed to the young raven.

"hn"

"You! Bring Naruto straight home from school today! Got it!" he said with a look in his eyes that Sauske never seen before.

"..fine"

**End FlashBack**

"Sasuke..'

"…"

"Sasuke!.."

"…"

"Sa-Su-Ke!"

The raven jumped back to reality looking up to see his friends worried faces.

"What?"

"Dude, what crawled up your ass today? You look like shit." Kiba asked before the school bell rang. A white haired teacher was leaned up against his desk reading his book and only lowered it to speak to the class until the class door slid open, revealing an extremely pissed blonde. Blonde spikes going all directions, tan smooth skin, slimmer then Sasuke as it cause his black gym pants to fall abit exposing his hipbones, with a tight gray undershirt and the black hoodie over. Sasuke was stunned at the sex god in front of him but Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Naruto by the fact the blonde didn't want to be here. But Kakashi stared shocked at the blonde. Yes its really That rare to see Naruto came to class, he always skips. Naruto just walks in ignoring all the glares and even Sasuke's as he sat in the back corner desk.


	2. The Kiss

Title: I'm The Right One

Author: Zedji

Editor: Wolf

Pairing: SasukexNaruto

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language.

Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to meh. Only the story line.

* * *

Birds chirping early in the morning casing each other, kids running down the hallways laughing and excitedly fooling around, gossiping about a 'Water Park'. Where are the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's at the moment? Apparently Deidara wasn't playing around about blasting some sense into the blondes mind. The family of four was now staying at a luxury hotel with spotless floors and burgundy textures and designs scattered among the walls. The palace was extravagant, and housed the most exotic water park rated 1 in the country. For the time being the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's will be staying here until the Uchiha mansion gets some fixing. The family of four will be staying at The Rift.

Deidara and Itachi booked in there own room. The long haired blonde thought Naruto's punishment would be to share a room with his brother. Unannounced to him, the so called brothers were now dating.

'_Since yesterday he hasn't even tried to touch me, I thought we are a couple now? We are right? We conformed it. Damn you Sasuke! Is he avoiding me? That Teme doesn't even look me straight in the eye! ugh! This is so frustrating!_'I

Naruto was sulking on his side of the bed, typing on his laptop but secretly watching Sasuke getting ready with the corner of his eyes. He watch the raven with lustful eyes as Sasuke smoothly pulled down a silk men's black gray striped V-neck sweater over his chest and down his torso that showed his muscular features. He already had his pair of dark blue jeans with a few rips around the knee. A low rise boot cut causing him to have narrower looking thighs. Appearing lower then the waist, the back pockets had a few pyramid stud details, certainly a unique style that only Sasuke Uchiha can pull off. Naruto was gawking way to long. Once he move his gaze to the mirror, onyx eyes were staring right back at him. Naruto felt his face was starting to heat up, he quickly looked away. But that only drew the Uchiha closer.

The raven sat in front of the blonde while closing the Dobe's open laptop and placing it aside so it wouldn't get in the way. Sasuke smirked noticing Naruto's face flush red. Sasuke smoothly slid his hand over his blonde's chest making his way to the side of his neck to pull Naruto into a kiss, but stopped just a few inches away from his lips.

"Like want you see, dobe?" Sasuke said huskily

"Y-you wish, Teme!"

"hnn? So your saying im not attentive?"

"w-whaa? I didn't say that, your-" Naruto's face heated so red that could put tomatos to shame.

"I'm what?" Sasuke's smirk widened, noticing the pouting blonde.

"Screw you,Teme" Naruto huffed his cheek looking away from Sasuke's eyes.

"Humph. I think you got that wrong, Dobe." Sasuke ran his fingertips lightly above the tan skin, making Naruto shiver with pleasure.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"It's the other way around" Sasuke said while his warm lips brushed against Naruto's.

Naruto's face heated completely as he close the gap between the two of them quickly asking for entrance, begging for attention from Sasuke. The raven parted his lips and once he did so, the kissed turn into a battlefield for dominance. Naruto wanted to show his raven he isn't just a weak Uke. Sasuke moaned lightly into the kiss satisfying the blond. Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down on top of him as Naruto pressed his back against the blue sheets of the bed. Sauske glided his hand down his blonde's waistline to travel underneath Naruto's shirt. Once his fingertip touched bare skin he could feel his blonde's muscles tense under his touch. Sasuke raised Naruto's shirt slowly while touching all the skin being exposed. The blonde grabbed a hand full of Sasuke's hair tugging lightly. The two lustful lips parted leaving two panting boys, but Sasuke took this as an advantage, pulling Naruto's shirt off before bringing himself back down to plant small open butterfly kisses down the jawline. The blonde moved his head slightly to the side to give sasuke more space as Sasuke nipped down to Naruto's chest. Naruto felt the desire and couldn't control his body any longer. Naruto bucked his hips upward but only to come to contact with Sasuke hard on.

"ah! S'ke!" Sasuke immediately looked up to his blonde. Naruto quickly slam his palm to his mouth, so embarrassed by how loudly he moaned. Sasuke grin as his moved back to the blonde's face while lowering his hips onto Naruto's, both bodys met as Sasuke grinded lightly.

"hmpft!" Naruto muffed a moan.

Sasuke not satisfied of not hearing his blonde, he leaned downwards next to his blonde's ear.

"Let me hear you" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shook his head like a pouting child.

"Please?" Sasuke licked his blonde's earlobe lightly.

**_Knock, Knock, Knock_**

"Hey! Are you boys ready in there!" Deidara said slamming his fist onto the door.

Itachi sighed by the fact how impatient his lover gets when it comes to food.

"Kyaa!" a loud girly scream was leaked from the door followed by a loud _**thump**_ leaving a shocked Deidara and Itachi. Itachi quickly fished in his pocket to pull out the second slide key, worried if the two brothers were trying to kill each other within the room. Once the door was swung open it reviled a shocked blonde on the other side of the room digging though his dresser for nothing in particular, on the side of the room was a grunting raven on the floor.

"ugh. That wasn't what I meant of '_letting me hear you_', Dobe!" Sasuke finally lifted himself off the floor, standing near the messy bed running his fingers though his silky black hair, sighing.

Naruto couldn't faced his older brother who was the mother figure before him so he kept his back turn from him and the other two ravens.

"What was all the noise about?" Deidara said concerned

Itachi on the other hand was just glad to see the two younger ones safe and not beaten by a pulse.

"Ha-haha! Well you see! I-"

"I just wanted to scare Naruto, That's all." Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto and placed his arm over one of the blonde's shoulder's and made him face there older brothers, causing the blonde to flinch slightly from under Sasuke's touch.

"Right?"

"R-right!"

"Well how did you-" Deidara got cut off mid-sentence.

"Lets go and let Naruto get ready, I bet he wont take long, and last time I recall he is really shy." Sasuke smirked down at his blonde before leaving the room with a protesting Deidara and a relived Itachi.

Leaving a blushing blonde alone with unfinished business was killing Naruto inside. He quickly cupped his face in his hands.

"Sasuke you Bastard.." Naruto muffed.

* * *

A table for four, a wonderful view to the mountain side, soft music smoothly coming out the ceiling speakers. The walls were filled with an overwhelming burgundy and gold spiral texture softening the luxury setting of the dinning room. But it doesn't matter how fancy the place is it still didn't stop a certain blonde from slurping up his miso soup.

"Na-ru-to" Deidara growled lowly.

Naruto looks up to the long haired blonde, slurping the last noodle into his mouth quickly.

"Yes?" He tilts his head slightly like foxy cub clueless with his meal.

"Where your manners!"

"Heh! heh! Gomensai!" Naruto said with a bright grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jezz what am I going to do with you..." Deidara turn his attention back to his bakudan dish with boiled eggs on the side. Itachi and Sasuke were like twins the two just sat there enjoying there dish and almost ignoring there blondes. Itachi was having his regular salad with chopped cabbage mixed with the small whole tomato with two onigiri on the side. Sasuke's dish consisted of four omusubi with okaka and chopped tomato. The family of four ate in silence, which was killing the two blonde's inside.

"Have you guys seen this hotel? There is such a wonderful hot spring for me and Itachi and a whole water park for you kids." Deidara broke the silence.

"Kids? Oh come on nii-san! We're seventeen!" the young blonde puffed out his cheeks pouting and sulking into his chair.

"hn. And one of them has a mind of a two year old." Sasuke said biting into his omusubi. Itachi chulcked before placing one of the small whole tomato's into his mouth.

"What! Teme! What did you say!" Naruto yelled while grabbing Sasuke's collar into his fist.

"hn? Whats wrong did I hit a-" Sasuke was quickly cut off.

"Naruto!" Deidara yelled before he stood off his seat. Naruto flinched with fear when he felt the atmosphere thicken, he slowly let go of Sasuke and faced his older brother.

"H-hei?"Naruto was nervous to even to speak.

"Is that a Hickey!" he points to the mark. Suddenly from the word '_hickey_' you could hear someone slam a fist to a chest, yup. You guessed right the news about Naruto having an hickey, a love bite! hit Itachi, the father figure, causing him to swallow the tomato whole. Once having forced the thick red vegetable down his system.

"Naru! Please tell me, that is just a bruise from a fight.."

Naruto stared shocked at the two mother and father figures.

"H-hickey? B-bruised? What are you talking about?" the blonde held his neck as he noticed a certain raven was snickering into his palm before he was jerked out of his seat and dragged into the mens bathroom.

"Explain Naruto!"

"I-"

"Why would you have an hickey and not hide it!"

"I didn't-"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"B-but-"

"Do you have a lover or something!"

Naruto blushed.

"Naruto!"

The blonde flinched when his brother yelled.

"y-yes"

"Its Pein, isn't?"

"whaa! P-pein?"

The two brothers argued within the mens restroom, the two ravens tried to listen in but a familiar ringtone pulled Sasuke's attention, Sasuke flips open Naruto cellphone and growls deeply within his throat as he saw his worst enemy's name was on the caller ID.

But who said Sasuke didn't have any tricks up his sleeves, he stood from his seat and head to the restroom were the two blonde's were, with a devilish smirk printed on the flawless pale face of the raven. He opens the door.

"Deidara-san, Naruto's phone is ringing" Sasuke's voice smoothed through the room silencing both blonde's.

"humph. Who is it?"

"Someone who will uninterested you." Sasuke's smirk widen.

Deidara walked over to see who it was. His eyes widened and his face flushed with anger once he saw the caller ID. Deidara snatched the phone out of the raven's hand to flip the phone open.

"Hello, Pein!" Deidara spoke though the receiver with upraising anger.


	3. Busted

Title: I'm The Right One

Author: Zedji

Editor: Wolf

Pairing: SasukexNaruto

Warnings: shounen-ai/yaoi, language.

Disclaimer: The characters doesn't belong to meh. Only the story line.

_Chapter 3

Birds chirping early in the morning casing each other, kids running down the hallways laughing and excitedly fooling around, gossiping about a 'Water Park'. Where are the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's at the moment? Apparently Deidara wasn't playing around about blasting some sense into the blondes mind. The family of four was now staying at a luxury hotel with spotless floors and burgundy textures and designs scattered among the walls. The palace was extravagant, and housed the most exotic water park rated 1 in the country. For the time being the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's will be staying here until the Uchiha mansion gets some fixing. The family of four will be staying at The Rift.

Deidara and Itachi booked in there own room. The long haired blonde thought Naruto's punishment would be to share a room with his brother. Unannounced to him, the so called brothers were now dating.

'ISince yesterday he hasn't even tried to touch me, I thought we are a couple now? We are right? We conformed it. Damn you Sasuke! Is he avoiding me? That Teme doesn't even look me straight in the eye! ugh! This is so frustrating!'/I

Naruto was sulking on his side of the bed, typing on his laptop but secretly watching Sasuke getting ready with the corner of his eyes. He watch the raven with lustful eyes as Sasuke smoothly pulled down a silk men's black gray striped V-neck sweater over his chest and down his torso that showed his muscular features. He already had his pair of dark blue jeans with a few rips around the knee. A low rise boot cut causing him to have narrower looking thighs. Appearing lower then the waist, the back pockets had a few pyramid stud details, certainly a unique style that only Sasuke Uchiha can pull off. Naruto was gawking way to long. Once he move his gaze to the mirror, onyx eyes were staring right back at him. Naruto felt his face was starting to heat up, he quickly looked away. But that only drew the Uchiha closer.

The raven sat in front of the blonde while closing the Dobe's open laptop and placing it aside so it wouldn't get in the way. Sasuke smirked noticing Naruto's face flush red. Sasuke smoothly slid his hand over his blonde's chest making his way to the side of his neck to pull Naruto into a kiss, but stopped just a few inches away from his lips.

"Like want you see, dobe?" Sasuke said huskily

"Y-you wish Teme!"

"hnn? So your saying im not attentive?"

"w-whaa? I didn't say that, your-" Naruto's face heated so red that could put tomatos to shame.

"I'm what?" Sasuke's smirk widened, noticing the pouting blonde.

"Screw you,Teme" Naruto huffed his cheek looking away from Sasuke's eyes.

"Humph. I think you got that wrong, Dobe." Sasuke ran his fingertips lightly above the tan skin, making Naruto shiver with pleasure.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"It's the other way around" Sasuke said while his warm lips brushed against Naruto's.

Naruto's face heated completely as he close the gap between the two of them quickly asking for entrance, begging for attention from Sasuke. The raven parted his lips and once he did so, the kissed turn into a battlefield for dominance. Naruto wanted to show his raven he isn't just a weak Uke. Sasuke moaned lightly into the kiss satisfying the blond. Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down on top of him as Naruto pressed his back against the blue sheets of the bed. Sauske glided his hand down his blonde's waistline to travel underneath Naruto's shirt. Once his fingertip touched bare skin he could feel his blonde's muscles tense under his touch. Sasuke raised Naruto's shirt slowly while touching all the skin being exposed. The blonde grabbed a hand full of Sasuke's hair tugging lightly. The two lustful lips parted leaving two panting boys, but Sasuke took this as an advantage, pulling Naruto's shirt off before bringing himself back down to plant small open butterfly kisses down the jawline. The blonde moved his head slightly to the side to give sasuke more space as Sasuke nipped down to Naruto's chest. Naruto felt the desire and couldn't control his body any longer. Naruto bucked his hips upward but only to come to contact with Sasuke hard on.

"ah! S'ke!" Sasuke immediately looked up to his blonde. Naruto quickly slam his palm to his mouth, so embarrassed by how loudly he moaned. Sasuke grin as his moved back to the blonde's face while lowering his hips onto Naruto's. both bodys met as Sasuke grinded lightly.

"hmpft!" Naruto muffed a moan.

Sasuke not satisfied of not hearing his blonde, he leaned downwards next to his blonde's ear.

"Let me hear you.." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto shook his head like a pouting child.

"Please?" Sasuke licked his blonde's earlobe lightly.

IKnock, Knock, Knock/I

"Oiii! Are you boys ready in there!" Deidara said slamming his fist onto the door.

Itachi sighed by the fact how impatient his lover gets when it comes to food.

"Kyaa!" a loud girly scream was leaked from the door followed by a loud Ithump/I leaving a shocked Deidara and Itachi. Itachi quickly fished in his pocket to pull out the second slide key, worried if the two brothers were trying to kill each other within the room. Once the door was swung open it reviled a shocked blonde on the other side of the room digging though his dresser for nothing in particular, on the side of the room was a grunting raven on the floor.

"ugh. That wasn't what I meant of 'letting me hear you', Dobe!" Sasuke finally lifted himself off the floor, standing near the messy bed running his fingers though his silky black hair, sighing.

Naruto couldn't faced his older brother who was the mother figure before him so he kept his back turn from him and the other two ravens.

"What was all the noise about?" Deidara said concerned

Itachi on the other hand was just glad to see the two younger ones safe and not beaten by a pulse.

"Ha-haha! Well you see! I-"

"I just wanted to scare Naruto, That's all." Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto and placed his arm over one of the blonde's shoulder's and made him face there older brothers, causing the blonde to flinch slightly from under Sasuke's touch.

"Right?"

"R-right!"

"Well how did you-" Deidara got cut off mid-sentence.

"Lets go and let Naruto get ready, I bet he wont take long, and last time I recall he is really shy." Sasuke smirked down at his blonde before leaving the room with a protesting Deidara and a relived Itachi.

Leaving a blushing blonde alone with unfinished business was killing Naruto inside. He quickly cupped his face in his hands.

"Sasuke you Bastard.." Naruto muffed.

Dinner

A table for four, a wonderful view to the mountain side, soft music smoothly coming out the ceiling speakers. The walls were filled with an overwhelming burgundy and gold spiral texture softening the luxury setting of the dinning room. But it doesn't matter how fancy the place is it still didn't stop a certain blonde from slurping up his miso soup.

"Na-ru-to" Deidara growled lowly.

Naruto looks up to the long haired blonde, slurping the last noodle into his mouth quickly.

"Yes?" He tilts his head slightly like foxy cub clueless with his meal.

"Where your manners!"

"Heh! heh! Gomensai!" Naruto said with a bright grin while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jezz what am I going to do with you..." Deidara turn his attention back to his bakudan dish with boiled eggs on the side. Itachi and Sasuke were like twins the two just sat there enjoying there dish and almost ignoring there blondes. Itachi was having his regular salad with chopped cabbage mixed with the small whole tomato with two onigiri on the side. Sasuke's dish consisted of four omusubi with okaka and chopped tomato. The family of four ate in silence, which was killing the two blonde's inside.

"Have you guys seen this hotel? There is such a wonderful hot spring for me and Itachi and a whole water park for you kids." Deidara broke the silence.

"Kids? Oh come on nii-san! We're seventeen!" the young blonde puffed out his cheeks pouting and sulking into his chair.

"hn. And one of them has a mind of a two year old." Sasuke said biting into his omusubi. Itachi chulcked before placing one of the small whole tomato's into his mouth.

"What! Teme! What did you say!" Naruto yelled while grabbing Sasuke's collar into his fist.

"hn? Whats wrong did I hit a-" Sasuke was quickly cut off.

"Naruto!" Deidara yelled before he stood off his seat. Naruto flinched with fear when he felt the atmosphere thicken, he slowly let go of Sasuke and faced his older brother.

"H-hei?"Naruto was nervous to even to speak.

"Is that a Hickey!" he points to the mark. Suddenly from the word 'hickey' you could hear someone slam a fist to a chest, yup. You guessed right the news about Naruto having an hickey, a love bite! hit Itachi, the father figure, causing him to swallow the tomato whole. Once having forced the thick red vegetable down his system.

"Naru! Please tell me, that is just a bruise from a fight.."

Naruto stared shocked at the two mother and father figures.

"H-hickey? B-bruised? What are you talking about?" the blonde held his neck as he noticed a certain raven was snickering into his palm before he was jerked out of his seat and dragged into the mens bathroom.

"Explain Naruto!"

"I-"

"Why would you have an hickey and not hide it!"

"I didn't-"

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"B-but-"

"Do you have a lover or something!"

Naruto blushed.

"Naruto!"

The blonde flinched when his brother yelled.

"y-yes"

"Its Pein, isn't?"

"whaa! P-pein?"

The two brothers argued within the mens restroom, the two ravens tried to listen in but a familiar ringtone pulled Sasuke's attention, Sasuke flips open Naruto cellphone and growls deeply within his throat as he saw his worst enemy's name was on the caller ID.

But who said Sasuke didn't have any tricks up his sleeves, he stood from his seat and head to the restroom were the two blonde's were, with a devilish smirk printed on the flawless pale face of the raven. He opens the door.

"Deidara-san, Naruto's phone is ringing" Sasuke's voice smoothed through the room silencing both blonde's.

"humph. Who is it?"

"Someone who will uninterested you." Sasuke's smirk widen.

Deidara walked over to see who it was. His eyes widened and his face flushed with anger once he saw the caller ID. Deidara snatched the phone out of the raven's hand to flip the phone open.

"Hello, Pein!" Deidara spoke though the receiver with upraising anger.


End file.
